Wings and Innocence
by Missanimelover9
Summary: well its about a girl who has innocence manily -laughs- ocXallen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A little girl sat a dining table as the sound of the front door opened she got up excitedly.

"Madeline, I'm home from work." Madeline's mother said

"Mother, I Made you ginger bread cookies while you were gone." I said

"Thank you Madeline, but I have to go back to work because I only chimney swept four houses." Her mother said.

As the sound of the door closing so did Madeline's heart every time she sees her mom she feels like her heart is restored whenever she opens the front door a sweet scent, gingerbread, was always the smell no matter how dirty she gets the same smell is always there.

As she awaits her mother for a couple of hours she hears a knock on the door and then the door opens she gets up excitedly

"Mother, mother how was your day at work?"

"Just fine Madeline, Madeline I have to tell you something but I don't think you're going to like it."

"That's ok I can take it." I said in a normal tone of voice

"I have to go to America because they were selling free tickets to America and I only got one but that man I was telling you about when you where younger he is going to take care of you, ok" mother said excitingly.

_I saw my mother's face it looked pleading like she's begging me to let her go to America._

"Well if it makes you happy then I'm happy" I said in a fake happy voice

_I really don't want her to go but if she wants to then it's not my choice if she wants to go then she wants to go._

"Mother before you leave can you spend time with me we haven't spent time since I was little."

"Yes but only for a little while I have to pack my bags." My mother said

My mother and I had so much fun we told each other secrets when my mother went to work she told me about the people she had to work for and I told her about how children how the fight about nothing and sometimes they forget why there even fighting. My mom and I were smiling so much it made our checks hurt.

"Oh look at the time Madeline I need to pack my bags." Mother said cheerfully

"Ok, have a safe trip America

I hear a knock on the door, _hmm I wonder if that's mom, no she couldn't have gone to America in three days then come back_.

"Are you Madeline?" a police officer said

"Yes can I help you with something ma'am

"Yes I'm sorry to say this but your mother is dead!" the officer said trying to comfort her

"WHAT no stop, don't say that how do you know this." I said crying

"Well one of our officers was on the boat to France to America and a French gang jacked the boat and killed everyone."

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening no." she said crying harder.

"We looked at your files and we saw you have a father he'll be in here for a couple of days."

"How will you get him?" Madeline said confused

"We called him a few hours after the incident."

"Oh" I said

"Well that's all I have to say so I'll be going now." The police officer said

"Ok, thank you for telling me." She said still crying

Chapter 2

As Madeline sits at the dining table waiting for her father she hears a knock on the door.

"Hello can I help you with something."

"Yes I'm your father."

He looked like a man with dirty blonde hair with a poorly torn tunic with pants but his smile is very welcoming.

"Come in sir, would you like something."

"Yea, bring me a beer." He said demanding

"_Wow that was kinda sudden, I really didn't see that coming I thought he was going to say something like no its ok but he asks for a beer that's kinda queer!"_

"Here you go, need anything else." I said in a normal tone of voice

"Yea, I need more beers." He said

"_Oh my god, who many more beers does he want? If he keeps this up he'll be drunk… wow what a scary thought."_

"Hey you little wench if I don't get what I want then I will beat you until your unconscious or even dead." He said.

"_I was frightened I couldn't move he broke my heart he was the only family member that I thought I could trust but I guess I was wrong I can't trust anyone, no one, I'm all alone again, all alone. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to I was still in shock." I thought to myself _

"Nobody loves you; I hated you when I saw your face, when I arrived, just looking at made me want to throw up you stupid wench, no wonder your mother left you can't do anything right, why don't you just die. No one even cares about you so what's the point of living? If you're not loved by anyone?" he said harshly

"_My mother left me because she h-h-h-h-hated me, she killed herself because of me? Why is he telling me this… this is so sudden?" _

"No you're lying! My mother loved me." I said in a fake voice

"If that's so then why did she leave you?" he said to me

"Little Wench I'll teach you to talk back to me."

"Ow what happen I feel so weird? I-I'm bleeding! I can't open my mouth."

I quickly ran to a mirror…and my own dad barb wired my mouth the pain was so unreal it felt like it was ripping my skin apart but that's not the only thing that was ripped… my heart was ripped out broke into piece's. Every time I try to pull the barb wire out blood comes spewing out of my lips. I thought I could trust him but I couldn't. I feel like I don't have a heart any more…. Like I said before I'm always left alone. I'm afraid of blood and of someone touching me. I won't let anyone touch me.

"_I better go wash this blood off my clothes." I thought to myself_

"_I have to go get food…the market is downtown, but they would see my mouth. Hmmm I'll put a scarf around it so no one will find out." I thought to myself_

"_Finally I got some food I'm starving!" I thought to myself_

"Excuse my little girl what part of France am I in?"

"_Oh, no I better run! She's a police officer; I don't want her to see my mouth._

"Hey, wait don't run!" the officer said

She grabbed my scarf on accident and then she saw my mouth, she got a knife and started cutting the barb wires.

"Who did this to you?" the officer said worried

"I can't tell you, he'll get me." I said scared

"I'm a police officer; if he tries to hurt you I will arrest him!"

"Now let's go to the doctor you metal scraps aren't out yet." The officer said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ow what happened?" I said

"Oh, you're awake."

"Hey, you're the lady I saw early today!" I said

"I'm going to ask you some question's ok?"

"Ok" I said

"How old are you?" the officer said

"12" I said

"What's your name?"

"Madeline" I said

"Who put barb wires in your mouth?"

"M-my father did"

"Ok, now the doctor is going to tell you some things." The officer said

As I waited for the doctor I heard a very loud squeaking noise, it was the doctor opening the door, and he had a very big white coat and a stethoscope.

"Hello Madeline I have to tell you something that's not going to please you very much."

"Oh, that's ok, if I'm alive that's all that really matters." I said sweetly

"Ok, the scars on your mouth are permanent; you'll have to wear a mask so mouth doesn't get infected."

"Ok" I said calmly but I really wanted to cry

"Oh, and Madeline someone is here to take care of you while both of your parents are gone."

"Oh…. Umm thank you for thinking of me I said sweetly. But I really didn't want to go, I didn't want to be a burden or throw a temper tantrum and saying no I don't want to go.

"Here he is Madeline."

He was a man with a ruffled black suit with a black cap; his hair was curly, and blonde.

Chapter 3

I'm sitting with this very wealthy man in a fancy carriage. He's called my foster father as some people say, he kept asking me questions and I answered them.

"What's your name?" he asked

"My name is Madeline sir"

"Oh, don't call me sir! Call me lord Tato."

"Ok" I said nervously

"Oh, look were here at my house… pretty big isn't?" Lord Tato said

"It's really big it looks like a palace."

It has big gray tower walls huge golden door mosaic windows marble floors the biggest dining table you have ever seen and a huge library.

"It's really nice in here...How do you afford this stuff Lord Tato?" I said confused

"I'm a hard worker Madeline; if you want to get something then you have to work hard for it." He said smartly.

When he tried to hug me I pushed him aside

"Please, I'm sorry if I pushed you but I really don't like being touched, I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault for not telling you I was going to hug you first…I'm sorry." He said nicely

"Well I'm going to the library to read some books ok" Madeline said quickly

"Sure make yourself at home."

"_He is so kind, he didn't hurt me yet once." Madeline thought_

"Wow the library is huge there must be over a million books…But I don't know how to read…I guess I could teach myself." I muttered

"Is anything wrong?" lord Tato said

"Oh nothing is wrong, it's just…well." I said nervous

"Do you know how to read?" lord Tato said

"Umm no sir I don't" I said embarrassed

"Well let me help you" he said

"Huh? Oh no I want to learn on my own but thank you for thinking of me Lord Tato…you have been very kind to me… you're the only one that hasn't broken my heart… yet" stuttered Madeline.

"I would never hurt you in a million gazillion years, Madeline." He said sweetly

"No one has ever been so nice to me before in my life, but why are you being so kind to me Lord Tato?" Madeline asked

"Because I know how rough you're life has been and I don't want to make it worse be beating you up or even hurt you it wouldn't even cross my mind to do that to anyone. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Madeline!" he said sweetly

"Even know I only meet you a couple hours I feel like I can treat you like my own daughter.

I started to cry

"So I can trust you whenever I'm in danger?" Madeline asked

"Madeline I wouldn't even let you be in danger!"

"Really, I mean that's really kind of you to say that you're too nice to me my lord."

"_Four years have passed since the incident with my mom and dad. And I'm still living with Lord Tato I'm thankful for him, God, thank you for this nice man." I thought to myself_

"Madeline, wear this dress!" Lord Tato said excitedly

It was pink covered in black ribbons and a white petticoat

"It looks cute… ok, I'll go try it on."

"Do you like it Madeline?" Lord Tato said

"Yes very much thank you!" I said excitingly

"Lord Tato I'm going to go to my gymnastics' class and then after that singing class." After I said that I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, can I help you miss?"

I felt a sudden pain in my back; it's like something coming out of it.

"_White wings, white feather's? What can this be…What's happening?" I thought to myself_

"Madeline what's wrong? Oh my god what happened to you why do, do you have wings?"

"The old lady was at the door and I opened it then white wings came out of my back!" I said while crying."

"Madeline that's not an old lady it's some kind of demon!"

Right before my eyes I saw the demon blast Lord Tato with its gun.

"Lord Tato you have stars all over your face! What's wrong?" I said worryingly and crying

"Take this "Raven pendant" before I die wear it always. Don't say your real name, when someone says "what's your name?" always say "My name is Raven." Lord Tato said weak

Before I could say "why?" he turned into dust

A feather came out of my wing and turned into a ninja star; I grabbed the ninja star and threw it at the demon. I was so mad I couldn't help myself. I had the need to kill the demon

"_Wait I just killed someone… am I a murderer?" I said scared._

_All of the villagers outside saw what I did they where in shock_

Chapter 4

_"All of the colors in this palace are pretty but all I see is black, my heart, is now broken again, every time someone tries to help me they end up hurting me or dead." I thought_

I was holding the same ninja star that killed the demon.

"Sigh, I wish that demon never came to Lord Tato's house."

While I was thinking I heard a knock on the door!

"_Wait a minute, could this be another demon; I want to check but I don't want to die earthier, but I can't let it go into the village, but maybe it's not a demon maybe it's a villager." Madeline thought hard._

"H-hello, is there something I can help you with?" I said nervously

"Yes, we have been hearing rumors about a winged person that has some type of weapon added to it!" said a strange man

"_How does he know this? Did the villager's tell him; no they couldn't, well they could I mean the village is right next to our palace but I don't know if they would tell him rumors like this but there not really rumors it did really happen to me. I thought to myself_

"Umm… yes that's me." I said softly

"You need to go to the Black Order."

"What's the Black Order?

"It's where exorcists go to, to try to fight off the Akuma with their innocence." The strange man said

"What's an exorcist?" I said confused

"An exorcist is a person that fight's Akuma's which a demon is and kill's them with their innocence."

"What's Innocence?" I asked

"Innocence is your wings that turn into a weapon right?"

"Sort of, I grab a feather from my wing and it turns into a ninja star."

"That's your Innocence!" he said

"Are you an exorcist?" I asked

"No, I'm a finder" he said

"What's a finder?" I asked

"A finder is someone that can locate then innocence and the exorcist retrieves it." The Finder said

"Ok, I'm I an exorcist?"

"We'll have to find out once we get to the Black Order

"Ok, I'll go." But I really didn't want to go, it's like he didn't give me a choice to go or not and a have the information he gave me so I guess it could be safe

"_Wow this is a really nice train cabin." I thought to myself_

"_I hope I don't say anything stupid…. Oh this is so frustrating. I thought angry to myself_

"How long will it take to be at the Black Order?" I asked

"About another two hours." The Finder said

"Ok." I said

"_Wow a lot has happen these past days… I should get some shut eye, a lot has happened today."_

While I was sleeping I felt a big bump on the train… it woke me up

"Ow what happened?" I said sleepy

"Are you ok?" the Finder said

"Yes, are we almost there yet?"I asked

"Yes, just about another thirty miles and while be there."

"Oh...ok, thank you," I said sweetly

"_Huh, I just realized something I'm still wearing my dress it's not even ripped in the back even know me wings have came out and my black doctors mask didn't get ripped earthier… I'm glad my dress didn't rip it it's just to pretty to be ripped!" I thought_

"Where here!"

"Wow… it's on a cliff how do we get up there?"

"There's an elevator right there!"

"Oh" I said embarrassed

"_To late I said something stupid" I thought_

"Whew were up here." I said

"What do I do now?" I asked

"Get examined by the door."

"How do I get examined by a door… oh my god!"

"She's clear" the door said

"_Oh my god I'm never going to look at the door ever again!" I thought to myself_

"You can go in the building now" the Finder said

"…Ok" I said scared

"Go to Chief Komoui, He'll tell you the rest" the Finder said while walking away

"Ok?"

"_I don't know where he is but I guess I could ask for directions… Why is everyone looking at me! Maybe it's because I'm wearing this dress; oh this is so embarrassing. Hey maybe those two people can help me find Chief Komoui is? _I thought to myself

"Umm… excuse me do you know where Chief Komoui is?

They were two boys. One was tall with orange hair and with an orange scarf around his neck and the other one had white hair with a star on his forehead.

"Strike!" said the guy with the orange scarf

"…_Strike? What does that mean?" I thought _

"Where do you need to go?" said the guy with the white hair

"Huh, oh I need to find Chief Komoui" I said

"Go right down the hall and then take a left." Said the guy with the white hair

"Ok, thank you very much."

"You're Welcome"

"_He's polite" I thought_

"Is Chief Komoui in here?" I said

"Hello can I help you with something." A girl said behind me.

"I'm looking for a guy named Komoui." I said

"He's in that room over there, do you have to speak to him about something?" the girl behind me said

"Um… yes I do, a finder picked me up today and told me to go to Chief Komoui."

"Ok well like I said he's over there."

"Ok, thank you"

"Umm… Excuse is anyone in here… named Chief Komati?"

"Yes who is it?"

"It's M- Raven" I said quickly

"_Whew I was going to say Madeline."_

"I was sent by a finder he said I had innocence." I said nervously

"Ah, yes Madeline right?" Chief Komati said

"N-no my name Raven." I said quickly

"_Whew that was a close one." I thought_

"Well let's check out you're innocence." He said

"O-ok" I said nervous.

"Here we are! Hevalska will see if you have innocence.

"O-ok." I said blankly

"_Wow, there are a lot of weird things around here… like that one guy that said strike to me I still don't know what that means?" I thought hard_

"_Uhhh… Why did she pick me up I'm so scared I think I'm going to pass out… why is it so hot in here. I can't see why is everything blurry?" _

I awoke by a warm hand on my shoulder

"Uh… what happened?"

"Oh, you're awake."

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm one of the nurses… from the Black Order; you passed out while Havalska was checking you're innocence."

"Oh." I said embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed lots of exorcists have done that."

"Wait… I'm an exorcist"

"Yes, but I really shouldn't be saying this to you Chief Komoui should."

"Oh then I better go to him… right?" I asked confused

"Ah yes" she said

"Ok then." I said quietly

Chapter 5

"Excuse me is Chief Komoui here?"

"I'm right here" Chief Komoui said

A shiver went up my back

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude or anything." I said quickly

"I was waiting for you actually." He said

"You where! Did you wait long…? I'm sorry" I said panicked

"No, no, I didn't" he laughed

I was so embarrassed my face turned bright red

"Well my darling little sister Lenalee will show you around the Black Order." He said

"_Hey it's the same girl I asked where Komoui was!"_

"Well shall we begin?" she said

"Y-yea." I said nervously

"Well that's all of the Black Order, and here is you're room."

"Thank you very much." I said

"You're welcome"

I closed the door in my room

"Maybe I should explore some more?" I said aloud

"I wonder why they wear those uniforms?"

"Since I'm an exorcist don't I get a uniform? Besides there cute!"

"Raven, Raven! I almost forgot here is your exorcist uniform!"

"Oh, thank you I was just thinking about them actually… not in a bad way I really think they're cute!"I said nervously

"Well here you go"

"Th-thank you very much I really appreciate it." I said

It's really pretty it has black leather pants and shirt with a silver crest on the top of the shirt with a silver belt attach to it and black boots and black gloves!

"It looks cute with my long blonde hair, and it matches my black doctor's mask! I said excitingly

"I'm going to the cafeteria… I so hungry. I said whiny

"Hi there honey you look cute are you new here." The cafeteria man said

"_What the heck did he just call me cute?" I wondered_

"Ummm… yes sir I am new here it's nice to meet you." I said nervously

"Such manners, my name is Jerry." Jerry said

"It's really nice to meet you Jerry." I said

"Haha, what can I get you?" Jerry said laughing

"Well what do you have?" I asked

"Anything you want."

"Ummm, ok how about Ramon Noodles." I said

"Coming right up." Jerry said

"Here you go" Jerry said

"Oh, thank you very much" I said

"_Where is a table to sit at?" I thought to myself_

"Hey Lavi there's the girl from early today" the guy with the white hair said

A shiver went up and down my spine

"Hello, we never got to introduce our self; I'm Allen Walker and he's Lavi" Allen said

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you my name is Raven."

"The pleasure is all mine" Lavi said

Allen spotted a table and asked if I could join with Lavi and him, I said yes because I don't want to be rude.

"How do you like the Black Order so far?" Allen asked

"Oh, it's kind of a place I have to get used to."

"How old are you?" Lavi said

"I'm 16" I said

"Hey Raven I see you've meet Allen and Lavi." Leenalee said

"_Where did she come from?" I thought _

"Um, yes I have" I said softly

"_It's weird being with so many people at one table" I thought _

"What's your innocence?" Allen said

"Well I guess there wings that turned into a weapon mostly a ninja star" I said

"So when your wings come out they turn into a weapon… wouldn't it be hard to fly?" Lavi said

"Huh, did I say that I mean I have to take a feather and it turns into a weapon." I said nervously quickly

"_This is so embarrassing I can't even say anything right! I'm such idiot!" I thought_

"Are there other exorcist here?" I asked

"Yes there's Daisya Berry, Yuu, and other exorcists

"Oh, well I ever get to meet them?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure you will." Allen said

"Here's one now it Kanda" Allen said in a weird voice

"What did you just say bean sprout!" Kanda said angry

"I was just introducing you to Raven, don't have to go all crazy just because I said your name" Allen said

"H-hello" I said nervously

"Che" Kanda said

"Ehhh…" I said

"_I was in shock did he just push me aside like I was nothing… well two can play at this game hehe… I will say hi whether he likes it or not." I thought evilly _

I stood up from my chair everyone was looking at me nervously but I really didn't care I made sure everyone could see me.

"HEY YU…HIIII!"

Everyone was looking at me, well because I screamed it. I sat back down and Allen Lavi and Leenalee and the other people that where at the cafeteria where looking at me and they had surprised faces.

"W-w-w-why did you just do that?" Allen said

"Because it's payback" I said strait

"How is saying "hi" payback?" Lavi said

"Because I wanted to see his reaction and to see if would do anything, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to act mean and I don't like it when people push me aside.

"Idiot" Kanda said

"Have a nice day to you too." I said sweetly

"_I'm not going to let him do the same thing that my dad did to me… push me away like I was nothing I have to wear this mask because of him but maybe I'm being extreme... Oh well I thought to myself_

"Hey Raven why do wear a mask all the time? Lavi said

"Huh, umm well I had a very bad cough lately and I didn't want anyone to get sick." I said while stuttering

"Oh would you look at the time I have to…unpack my bags…bye! I said quickly while walking away

"_I couldn't tell them I have to wear mask because of my father I could barely eat my noodles because of my mask, I don't want them to pity me."_

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Lavi said

"Maybe she doesn't want us to know for a reason" Leenalee

"I wonder what the reason is?" Allen said

Chapter 6

"This is going to be your first mission" Chief Komoui said

"Raven you're going to be with Allen and Kanda" Chief Komoui said

"Ok, this is where you have to go." Chief Komoui said

"So your saying a doll has innocence and we have to retrieve it" I said

"Yes" Chief Komati said

"A Finder Tomaya will be going with you."

"Ok" I said

"_Really nice train cabin" I thought to myself_

"So is this your first mission too?" Allen said

"Huh, oh yes this is my first mission" I said

"Hey were here." Allen said

"Huh, what are those explosions?" I said

"Oh my god there are finder's up there!"

"Wait Allen you don't know if it's safe." I said

"I don't care there are people up there that are going to die" Allen said back

"Idiot" Kanda said

"_Should I stay with Kanda or go with Allen… this is so frustrating" I thought hard_

"Ummm… uhhh….. Allen wait" I said

"If guys die I'm not going to save you" Kanda said

"Innocence Activate" I said

"_Oh that was so cool my wings came out"_

"See you in a couple of hours" I said sweetly

"Che" Kanda said

"Allen wait, Allen, I'm coming with you" I said

Allen smiled and said "Do you see any finders?"

"Yea there straight ahead, but I don't think you can make it."

"What do you mean? Allen said confused

I grabbed his hand

"Hold on… hope you're not afraid of height's" I said

"Yes where here finally…. Allen did I fly to fast for you?" I asked

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Allen mumbled

"All of the finder's are dying." I said

"Come on let's get you out of here!" Allen said

"Allen, I'm going to put the finder's in a safe place. I'll come right back" I said

"O-ok" he said

"Come on let's go, I have to get you in a safe place" I said to the finder's

"Bless you" one of the finders said

"Allen, I'm back" I said

"Are they safe?" Allen asks

"Yes, but right now we need to fight of these Akuma" I said

"_An Akuma killed my foster father. They will pay for what they did!" I thought angrily _

I grabbed a feather from my wing. _"Ninja star… Two feet long!" I thought_

"Wow I actually made it two feet long!" I said softly

I threw it at one of the Akuma's. I got four more feathers; it's weird every time I lose a feather I gain one so my wings don't go out of feathers.

"I think we got all of them" I said

"Is it safe to go up Raven" one of the finder's said

I felt this forcible punch in my left check. I was thrown off of the cliff and landed on the ground.

"_What I thought we killed all of the Akuma! Then why am I hurt!" I thought_

"No it is NOT safe to come up… ow." I yelled

I was breathing heavily

"Why don't you rest for a while" Allen said

"No, you don't understand what those creatures did to me; you just don't understand." I yelled while crying

I had trouble getting up but I flew at the Akuma I got five feathers from my wings and the all turned into ninja stars.

"H-he grabbed them! With he's hand!" I said surprised

"_The Akuma threw them back at me but I don't feel any pain though… did Allen go in front of me? I felt movement I knew he hid us somewhere. I thought_

"Allen, w-w-why did you do that? You could of been killed!" I said

"Because you were going to die that's why" Allen said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just was scared you were going to die" I said softly

"Come on let's get to a safe place, grab my hand." I said

"Right"

When we were flying I heard this beautiful song

"What's that singing it sounds so peaceful" I said

"Yea it does" Allen said

"Is that Kanda down there… he looks beat up!" I said

I flew towards Kanda and landed next to him

"Are you alright?" I said

"Does it look like that I'm alright?" Kanda said

"Well I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said while smiling

"Che" Kanda said

"Hey there's a stair case that leads somewhere" Allen pointed out

"Come on Kanda let's go" I said nicely

"_Wow the stair case is long; it gets steeper and steeper…. Kanda is so heavy ugh; the song is getting louder!" I thought_

"H-hello" I said

The singing stopped.

"You have a beautiful voice" I said

"Are you the ghost of Mater?" I said

"Yes I am"  
"Give this to Kanda so he can rest his head on it." Allen said to me

"You're coat?" I said

"Yes" he said

"Ok" I said

"Oh, Kanda you woke up" I said

Kanda realized that he was sleeping on Allen's coat

"This is for you to wear not for a sick man to lay on" Kanda said

Kanda throws Allen's jacket at him

"I was just trying to help Kanda you don't have to get mad all the time."

Right before Kanda was going to punch Allen, I got in front of him and instead of Kanda punching Allen he punched me!

"_Oh no my doctors mask almost fell off!" I thought to myself_

"Idiot" Kanda said

"Why did you do that, why did you jump in front of me." Allen said

"B-because I don't like it when someone gets hurt, it just bothers me a lot." I said kindly

"_Dang Kanda's heavy and he punch's like a manic." I thought_

"We better hide somewhere before the Akuma gets us." I said very weak

I struggled to get up, my wings felt heavy; I breathed heavily, my mask is about to fall off; it's not easy falling off a cliff and an Akuma beating you up and then someone punch's you…. I just can't take anymore of this …. I think I'm going to pass out

As I fell to the ground my doctor's mask fell off and Allen and Kanda saw my mouth

I awoke in the Black Order's infirmary

"Ugh what happened?"

"Oh, your awake" Allen said

"Huh! What happened to the Akuma!" I said

"Don't worry Kanda and I killed it."

"Oh" I said embarrassed

I felt my face and I noticed my mask was gone! I quickly covered my mouth but I'm sure he have already seen it

"Is that why you wore a mask all the time." Allen said

"Y-yes"

"What happened?" Allen said worried

"My mother died and umm… my father got drunk one night and my f-father…knocked me unconscious and then put barb wire in my mouth and my dad got a whip and whipped my back. But a police officer came and saw me and took me to the doctor and the doctor pulled the wires out. Then the police officer assigned me to a man to live with but I thought that was weird because a man almost kill me and she wants me to live another man. He was a really nice foster father… but then an Akuma came to our house and killed my father… he gave me a raven pendant." I said softly

"Because your name is Raven."

"No… my real name is Madeline… but the reason because before he did he told me to tell everyone my name is raven but before I could say "Why" he turned into dust" I said quietly

"Are you ok? Are you crying? Did I make you cry oh I'm so sorry" I said panicked

"_Huh? Is Allen hugging me? Why is he hugging me? I thought_

"A-Allen… why are you hugging me?"

"You must have felt lonely" Allen said

"Umm…. Yea I did but I managed." I said really nervous

"Hey Raven, how are you feeling?... Allen I didn't know you liked Raven! Lavi said

"What! No I was just making sure she was ok!" Allen said panicked

"By hugging her" Lavi said grinning

"_Well this is awkward" I thought in my mind_

"Uhh… Lavi it was like a "hello" hug not anything personal" I said quickly

"Ah huh sure" Lavi said smirking

Chapter 7

"Here is a new mission" Chief Komoui said

"You're going to Southern Italy to find out why people's eyes are gone, there is the teenager named Derek; he went to this fun house that was abandon and when he came out he's eyes were gone I want you to find out what happened, and a finder named Brandon will be by you." Chief Komoui said

"Raven, Allen and Lavi will be you're companions on this mission" he said

"Ok" I said

"_Were in another train" I thought_

"So Raven how many missions have you done?" Lavi said

"This is my second mission" I said

"What do you think of fun houses?" Lavi said

"I really dislike them"

"I just don't like things' popping out in front of me it's so weird and the thought of your eyes disappearing isn't that a little suspicious to you" I said

"Hey look outside" Allen said

"Yea it looks all dreary and broken" Lavi said

"Were not stopping here right?" I said nervous

"I guess we are the train stopped" Allen said

"_Oh great" I thought_

"Wow… it looks worse when you're actually there" I said

"Well let's keep walking" Allen said

As were walking we see a man that had a poor ripped tunic on

"Excuse me do you know where a boy named Derek lives" I asked

"Over there" the man said creepily

"O-ok thank you" I said

I knock on Derek's door

"Hello is anyone in their?" I asked

"Yes come in" he said creepily

As we came in we saw a poor house that had broken pictures a carpet, a table, and a chair that Derek was sitting on, we saw bandages on Derek's eyes.

"_I'm kind of creep out right now"_

"Umm… hello Derek, we have come to help you" I said trying to comfort him

"Help me with what?" he said

"About your eyes how did they come out exactly?" I asked

"I was with my friends they dared me to go into the house, the legend is that there was a man who built the fun house for people; he was getting a lot of money but his brother was jealous of him and wanted the attention and the money so his brother one night in the fun house killed him; and before he died he crashed into a mirror…. But since the incident no one ever went to the fun house ever again… but I did, and my friends and I wondered if the legend was true but I still don't know how my eye's got burned away I saw my greatest fears I that mirror and the next thing I knew my eyes were gone"

"Don't worry we'll put a stop to whatever is in there" Allen said smiling

"You can't you'll end up the same as me"

"Were trained to do this you can trust us ok" I said comforting

"Well if you don't have any eyes when you come out don't say I didn't warn you"

"We'll take that advice" I said

As Allen Lavi and I get out of Derek's house we began to go into the fun house

"_I really hate fun houses why do people go in them anyway?" I thought_

"Soooo…. Who wants to go in there first?" I asked scared

As we walk into the fun house everything became darker as we went further into it

"Is there a light switch anywhere?"

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" Lavi said smirking

"No, I just don't like not knowing were I'm walking" I said

As my foot touched this floor lever I fell into a trap door

"It's a good thing I have wings" I whispered

"Umm… Lavi…Allen… can any of you hear me?" I yelled

"Great I'm lost… and you know what's worse I can't see where I'm going" I said to myself

"_Ok Madeline think happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts" I thought_

Then I felt something touch my arm

"_Something has me, I'll teach them who their messing with!" I thought_

What I punched was Allen!

"Why did you do that?" Allen said

"I'm sorry I thought it was something else that had me"

I ran over to him and I put his head on my lap then the lights suddenly came on

"Raven I found the lights… Allen would you stop flirting with Raven already." Lavi said smirking

"No, it's not like that I accidently punched him because he grabbed my arm and I didn't know who it was so I punched him" I said quickly

"I think I bruised him a little though"

"N-nope I'm fine" Allen said while he got up

As all of us are walking down the hall we see something glowing

"What's that over there?" Lavi said

"Do you think it's the mirror?" I asked

"No I can't be because in the description that Derek told us; he never said anything about the mirror glowing" Lavi said

"So what could it be?"Allen asked

As we approach the glowing thing we see that it's just a carpet

"Sooo… who's going to walk across it?" I asked

"I thought you weren't scared" Lavi said grinning

"Hey I wonder were Brandon is?" Allen wondered

"Oh, I told him to stay behind" I said

"Why did you tell him that?" Lavi pondered

"Because if he looks into the mirror his eyes will be gone but if we look into the mirror nothing will happen because our innocence will protect us!" I said

"That's true but we may see our fears in the mirror though" Lavi said

"Does that mean if I look into the mirror and see my fears could you see it too?"

"Probably" Lavi said

As I was talking the carpet stopped glowing

"Do you think it's ok to walk across now?" I asked

"Well let's see" Allen said

As Allen was walking on the carpet he fell through a hole

"Wow… that was quick" Lavi said

I jump right into the hole that Allen jumped in

"Wow I landed on something squishy" I said

"That would be me" Allen said

I quickly got up

"Hey Lavi aren't you going down?" Allen said

"Yea wait"

"I wonder how Derek got out of this place" I said

As we were walking Allen pointed out a broken mirror

"Just looking at that mirror for a little bit gives me the creeps" I said

"Were going to have to look at it no matter how painful it becomes" Lavi said

As I look into the mirror I see my dad hurting me again I started to cry

"_I don't know if they can see what I see in the mirror but I have to keep looking at it" I thought_

"_I really hope they don't see my past" I thought_

"_Wait a minute… maybe the mirror has innocence inside it" I though_

"Hey Lavi, is it possible for the mirror to have innocence in it?" I asked

"I guess it could be possible, innocence could have been in him and maybe he didn't know about it. So once he crashed into the mirror he's innocence awakened and then stayed into the mirror."

"But why would the innocence harm people's eyes?" Allen asked

"Because the innocence was protecting itself" Lavi said

"So all we need to do is break the mirror even more and take the innocence and leave" I asked

"Yes" Lavi said

"Ok we got it now let's leave" I said nervous

As we were walking out of the fun house I felt something on my leg

"Ok guys you can stop with the pranks now" I said

"But were in front of you" Allen said

As I look down from my leg I saw a snake

"Get it off, get if off" I yelled

"It's a rubber snake" Lavi said smirking

"Oh" I said embarrassed

"You are totally sacred" Lavi said

"You would too if you had a snake on your foot"

"But its rubber"

"How was I suppose to know that"

Allen just stands there laughing at us

"Sigh, let's just get out of here" I said

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha" Allen laugh's while he was walking

Chapter 8

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."Chief Komoui said

"_I wonder what's going on?" I thought_

"Were going to have a Halloween party today as everyone knows it's Halloween today"

"Oh I didn't realize it was Halloween already" I whispered

"Excuse me Chief Komoui" I yelled

Everyone was looking at me like I was going to do something exciting

"Do we have to wear costumes?" I asked

"Yes you do" Komoui said back

"_Hmmm…. I wonder what costume I'll wear. I guess I could wear that dress Lord Tato gave me ahhh what am I going to wear its driving me crazy" I thought_

"So… Raven what are you going to wear?" Lavi asked

"I don't know" I said smiling

"I guess I could make something" I said

"_Hmmm… I could gather some stuff I'll ask Lenalee where the storage room is"_

"I have to go talk to you later Lavi" I said smiling while walking

"Why is it when I talk to her she always runs away?" Lavi said

As I was walking I saw Kanda

"Sneak Attack" I whispered

"Huggiesss"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kanda said mad

As he pushed me I said "I don't know"

He looked like he wanted to punch me in the face

"_Hehe" I thought_

"Idiot" he said

"Have a nice day too"

"_Hmmm… I just realized something I'm suppose to go to Lenalee"_

As I was walking I heard a loud noise it was like someone was getting chased by something as I looked closer I saw Allen he bonked into me

"Owwie, why did you do that?" I asked

"Run, run, run, run!" he said

"But why"

"That's why"

A giant robot thing was chasing him

"Oh!"

"What are we sitting here for? Run!" Allen said

As Allen and I were running I realized something "Why am I running? I have wings"

"Hey Allen… grab on to my hand" I said smiling

I put him on a chandelier it wasn't the safest place but it's better than on the ground I got a feather but something stopped me from attacking it was Chief Komoui!

"No don't destroy it!"

"Why"

"I worked hard on it"

"Ahhhh let go of my leg your cutting my blood circulation!"

"I heard a sudden boom" it was Lenalee kicking the robot

My eyes sparkled in delight watching her innocence

"Wow"

"I think it's dead" Chief Komati let go of my leg

"Lenalee why did you that?" He said whiny

"Excuse me I'm still on the chandelier" Allen yelled

"You look even smaller up there bean sprout"

"Shut up Bakanda" Allen said annoyed

"Oh my god where did you come from?" I screamed

"Why are you screaming" Kanda looked annoyed

"Y-y-y-y-you startled me"

"Hey Allen what are you doing up there?" Lavi said

"Where are you popping out from?" I yelled

"Get me down from here!" Allen yelled

"Oh right"

"_Activate" I thought_

As I put him down and Kanda said "No you still look smaller on the ground"

"Shut up bakanda"

"Pfftttt Haaaaaaaahhhaaaaa" I laughed

"What are you laughing at?" Kanda said

"It's funny how you guys just start fighting it's so funny" I said laughing

"Well I have to talk to Lenalee I got sidetracked a lot so yea" I said

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm, wait what just happened?" Lavi said

"I don't know, hey where did Kanda go?" Allen said

"Hey Lenalee do you know where the storage room is?" I asked

"Yes its right here" she said

"_It looks more like a hallway then a room" I thought _

"There's a lot of red so I guess I could be little red riding hood

As I gathered everything I needed I saw a shadow just up a head

"What could that be?" I wondered

As I was walking the thing up ahead looked little but slimy

"OH MY GOD ITSA FRECKEN FROG… WHAT THE HELL IS A FROG DOING IN HERE AND ITS ALIVE…WHY AM I SCREAMING?" I screamed

"OH MY GOD THERE'S….. ONE TWO THREE…. 17 FROGS" I SCREAMED

As I ran the frogs were running after me, as I was outside of the storage room I had a sigh in relief but I saw all of the frogs in front of me I looked up and there was a frecken air vent above me

"WHO IN THE HELL WOULD PUT A AIR VENT OUTSIDE OF THE STORAGE ROOM" I screamed

While I was running from the frogs I realized something I can fly, I flew but the frogs jumped right on to me

"Ewww….. Gross there all slimy… I didn't know frogs could jump?"

I threw two at the ground but instead of them being on the ground they landed on Allen and Lavi's face

"Where is everyone coming from?" I said

I threw another one but it landed on Kanda

"What the hell! Why did you do that" Kanda said mad

"Where does everyone keep popping out?" I said

"I didn't know frogs could run so fast and that they jump high" I said whiny

"First, frogs don't run they jump and second… how did you not know that frogs could jump?" Lavi said

"Why are the frogs there in the first place?" Allen said

"Well I was in the storage room and I saw a shadow so I got closer to it and there was only one slimy frog so I wasn't that freaked out but then I counted 17 and I was freaking out and then I ran then they followed me and that's mostly it" I said

"You're such an idiot" Kanda said

"God I know already would you stop saying that" I said

"What do frogs eat?" I asked

"It starts with an F" Lavi said

"…." I said nothing

"FL" Lavi said

"…." I said nothing

"FLY"

"…"

"FLYS"

"…."

"I gave you the answer" Lavi said

"Oh… I thought you were just saying letters… aloud" I said quickly

"_Nice save Madeline, no one knows you can't spell… or read." I thought_

"Where in the hell would she get flies?"

"I have a suggestion" Allen said

"… Jerry's trash can?" I said

As I open the trash can I forcibly threw the frogs in the trash can

"Well thank you" I said smiling while I hugged Allen

"…." Lavi didn't say anything

"Oh and thank you Lavi" I bowed at him

I walked away to start making my costume

"So… you get a hug but I don't" Lavi said

"It's about time my costume is finished it's a little shorter on the skirt though… Ok now it's finished."

"I have a red cape and everything"

"The party is about to start"

I heard a knock on the door it was Lenalee she was wearing a white dress with a black bow in her hair

"Wow Lenalee I like your costume but what is it?" I asked

"I don't know it's just a dress I found I thought it looked good so I wore it" she said

"What are you?" She said nicely

"I'm little red riding hood" I said


	2. Chapter 2

"But, I see everyone here… except Kanda."

"He doesn't come to these kinds of things"

"Why not"

"I don't know"  
_"I wonder why he doesn't come…well like they said curiosity kills the cat… poor mister whiskers"_

"Err… Raven"

"Huh, Yea"

"You're dosing off again"

"I am? Again!"

"I need to work on my thinking skills"

"Hey, Raven" Lavi shouted

"Hi… umm Lavi how come your not wearing a costume"

"I don't wear costumes"

"Is it the same for you Allen?"

"Guess so"

It was a long party I got to mingle with other people and the finders some of the scientist too, it's just too bad that Kanda missed all of this but he does have other things to do, come to think of it I never seen him smile only when he's killing an Akuma or something like that I always wanted to tell him why he never smiles or laughs but its none of my business anyway and I don't want my head to be taken off…I think I'm going to call it a night.

Chapter 9: Dark Sprit

I felt a painful pain in my head but it was going to go away in awhile maybe I party to hard last night

"Oww… it'll go away in a few hours"

As I finished getting dressed and finish combing my hair I heard a knock on the door, as I heard the knock on the door my head started to hurt like needles were poking, I started to kneel on the floor as I heard the squeak of the door I started to put my hands in my ears the pain was so…well painful; Lenalee saw me on the floor in pain she ran to me and asked me what was wrong, I said that I have a head ache; I didn't want her to worry about me over a head ache; she said ok and told me that chief Komoui needed me.

Chief Komoui told me and Lavi and Allen to go on a mission

"_Another mission with Allen and Lavi, weird?"_

Chief Komoui told us that we are going to Germany where there is a rumor, every time someone goes into a cave into the snowy hills they never come out.

We got on the boat to Germany The lake froze as we go further and further

"Well were almost there just another 7 miles" Lavi said

"Only" I said sarcastic

As we were walking I felt really weird again I felt like I was walking in place me head started to hurt again more and more as I walked everything became blurry but I didn't want to pass out but I felt so heavy my knees were wobbly but I tried to keep a straight face

"Eh, Raven are you ok?" Allen asked

"Huh, Y-yea" I said stuttering

"_It's so cold but I shouldn't be shivering the pain inside should've gone a long time ago"_

I fell on my knees covering my ears hearing a voice inside of my head calling out "Mother" over and over again, Allen cocked he's head, I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"Lavi, I think she has a fever" he said

I was embarrassed when he said that but that voice kept saying "Mother" over and over again I put my head down more he asked me if there was anything wrong again

I awoke in a bed it was soft like sleeping on feathers

"Oh, you're awake"

"Y-yea, sorry"

Allen cocked his head again and said "What for"

"You had to carry me across the ice in the cold"

"Oh, you don't need to apologize besides you were warm"

I didn't say anything I started to blush

"Your head was unusually warm though" He said

"Oh" I sad blushing

He looked really worried like he cared about my health but I don't get why, why are people so nice to me

A voice popped into my head

"_There really not nice to you Madeline, there using you just like your father did to you; why would they ever be nice to you there has to be a catch"_

My eyes got blurry again like I was falling into a sleep a deep sleep when I closed my eyes I could see a girl she looks like me but she has a different personality, like a bad sprit of mine; could she have awoken when my all of my heart turned black she like an Akuma to me but never dies

"Raven! Raven!" Allen screaming

"_Maybe she's right, maybe they're using me… there has to be a catch… no one is this nice."_

I started to cry out blood, just mumbling words, and then suddenly woke up from the horrible nightmare

"What happened" Allen said worried

"_Why is so worried about me…WHY?_

I started to cry out blood

"I don't know" I said

Lavi came up because he heard the noise coming from Allen

"What happened" Lavi said

"She doesn't know" Allen said worried

I didn't say anything I couldn't say anything it was like my mouth barbed again but it didn't feel painful, I didn't know why I was bleeding from the eyes, Lavi told me to sleep some more I nodded my head

As I was sleeping I could see her clearly she had red hair white skin (not trying to be raciest for all those racist people out there) long nail black wings she had a red dress with black ribbons on and a spear

"_Could she be a demon? Like a Noah inside of me? No! That's impossible I don't have that cross thing that they have on their head."_

"_Madeline, Madeline I'm Raven your other self, aren't you afraid that someone will hurt you someone you love very much, like the other exorcist, don't you know that their hurt you later, no one can be this nice to you… remember Lord Tato he died because of you"_

"_She's right he died because of __**me**__, why did I even go with that finder? I'm stupid I'm such an idiot, why did I ever think anyone could like me… their probably using me" _

"_Yes her heart is black, now it's my turn to come out and see the world with her eyes and maybe kill some exorcist just for fun" _

Chapter 10: Raven

Raven was control of me and my body; I woke up and got out of the bed

"Hey, raven I see your feeling better" Lavi said

"Obviously" Raven said grinned evilly

"I'm going out for awhile"

"There is a blizzard out there" Lavi said

"I can handle it"

He told me I couldn't handle it before but I still went out he tried to stop me

"Raven, stop your sick go back to bed"

"I said to get out of my way" Raven said in an evil tone of voice

Lavi couldn't understand why I… she was acting like this, my innocence came out but it was different black wings and a black dress with a spear for the innocence

"R-raven"

"_That couldn't be raven she was so happy now it's just gone" Lavi thought_

Raven grinned and said "she's not here", Lavi had a surprised face; I felt like I couldn't say anything to stop her I was trapped in a box it felt; Raven flew out of the hotel we were staying out when I passed out, Lavi quickly got Allen

"_Why are you doing this, stop, don't kill them please" I said quietly inside of her_

"To gain power. And besides, something bad was going to happen like always right"

I cried, she told me shut up.

Allen and Lavi caught up with her I told her to stop begging her to stop

"Raven" Allen said stuttering

"I'm surprised you keep calling her that even know her real name is Madeline, Allen, she even told you and you Lavi you saw in the mirror that was her real name but you really didn't know what that meant did you." Raven said

"Who are you" Lavi said frowning

"I'm Madeline, well a part of her, the hurt part of her; her heart is black; she doesn't trust anyone not even her own mother no one except me"

"She thinks no one will accept her and every time she tries someone will back stab her like father"

"Her father?" Lavi said puzzled

"She probably never told you, her father did terrible things to her and that is how I awoke just by a person hurting her so bad day after day she felt like she died but still alive but is suffering" Raven said while doing an evil laugh

"But if you kill me you also kill Madeline, you can't win" Raven laughed evilly again

Allen and Lavi frowned, they active their innocence

"_See Madeline they're attacking us" she talked to my in her mind_

She tried to stick her spear into Lavi and Allen

"_Stop please I don't want this I don't want to see blood just stop… I've seen enough blood in my life"_

She cut Lavi left cheek and his arm up to his shoulder

"Ha" she said quietly

"_Stop please I won't let you do this"_

"_Damn, her heart is getting stronger"_

"_Uh, you don't even like them so stop stopping me, and they can't even kill me if they do you will die too"_

I was in shock I thought if she dies then I will never get to see… to see what though getting hurt? But still what happens if they are nic- Raven interrupted me and said "No one is nice to you"

"I won't leave until this battle is one."

"_Nooo…nooo…nooo…don't do it… please"_

"_Crap her heart is getting stronger more"_

"Madeline, Madeline" A voice said

"Madeline its mother… don't listen to Raven you didn't kill Lord Tato, he didn't die because of you he was hit remember… the Akuma"

"No, don't listen to her she's dead" Raven said

"That's right he did die, was all of this in my mind, but Raven is real she is my dark spirit and so won't go away unless I accept my past but… I can't too many people have died in my hands and hurt how can I forget that… you don't understand but how is my mom talking to me is she's d-dead?"

"Madeline, that's not the daughter I thought I raised, you don't need to forget it you just need to say that you're sorry for acting like this when you really need help but you feel like you can't tell anyone because you feel like someone will pity you… but why did you tell Allen?

I started to blush

"I-I thought it was the right moment to say that" I said while blushing

"Well… don't you need to get of this body take your own?"

"_Damn she's trying get out"_

I got out eventually and I had different outfit it was sliver with a gold string around my stomach with a cloud like shirt and a cloud like skirt with golden wings. But something was wrong Raven was next to me I don't know why she didn't go back into me

"I guess you're wondering why I 'm here. When your innocence takes over I still come out so I guess I'm your partner for now on… hehe" she said evilly

"Welcome to hell"


End file.
